This invention relates to a mounting device for fixing an instrument on a weapon, for instance a marker or pointer, a view finder or the like.
All the prior art devices for fixing an instrument on a weapon include rather intricate spring arrangements for clamping the device onto the weapon.
The object of the invention is to allow the mounting of any instrument on a weapon, in a simple, rapid and secure manner, and by means of a device which is easily adaptable to any type of weapon.